Final Fantasy X3 Lost Virtues
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: I thought this could be the end. A new Spira, and a new villain. Tidus and the gang and newcomers must stop the new villain who wants to bring back Vegnagun to destroy Bevelle and rule Spira.Includes a bonus chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**FINAL FANTASY X-3: LOST VIRTUES**

CHAPTER 1- PROLOGUE

SPIRA, two years later since X-2. Our main focus right now , is in Besaid.

The Besaid Aurochs are practising blitzball. The ball keeps on flying here and there. Wakka observes them. He walks up & down looking at their performance.

"Jassu, watch the ball carefully!" Wakka calls out.

"Gotcha." says Jassu.

"Not with me here!" Tidus yells as he jumps into the air. He is about to perform the Jecht Shot style. But suddenly...

"Hey everyone! Time for lunch!" yells Yuna from the tent.

"Huh? Whoa whoa whoa! Shit...!" Tidus becomes distracted, loses his balance in the air & falls onto the ground with a thud.

Everyone laugh upon this. Tidus rubs his butt in disgrace. Yuna comes out to check & joins in the fun. Lulu appears too, holding her son.He had been able to walk now. Tidus becomes blush. He quickly run past Yuna & into the tent.

NIGHTFALL, but still quite early.It is the second anniversary of Tidus's return to Spira. A campfire party is hold to celebrate again. Most of the guests are old & close friends. Among those who come is Ronso Elder Kimahri, Youth League leader Nooj & of course, the Gullwings. Rikku & Paine are also there.

After the campfire, the whole group sit together again. Not much have change among them. Yuna is still a gunner. Rikku & Paine are still sphere hunters.

"So what's so special about celebrating it this year?" Tidus begin to talk.

"So that we get to be together & play again. Right Yunie?" Rikku intercepts.

'There's time when you should be working & playing." says Paine.

"So what you guys do now?" asks Yuna.

"Now we're part time workers. We help people all over Spira, but of course we charge them for our services.But Paine sure spent most of her time with her man now." Rikku continues.

"What do you mean?" Wakka's turn to ask.

"She got married to Nooj! Now she lives with him at the headquarters!" Brother exclaims.

They can't believe what they just heard.Wakka let out a gasp. But Paine shakes her head instead . "Here we go again."

"Anyway, congratulations, First Lady of the Youth League." says Yuna. Everyone let out a giggle. Paine shakes her head again.

"I'm gald you take the time off to come , Kimahri." says Yuna.

"Yuna finally live happily with him. Yuna happy, Kimahri happy for Yuna too."

"So how's Gippal & Baralai?" Rikku turns to Nooj.

"They're doing just fine. But there's been problem at Djose Temple recently.It's more like a power shortage. Gippal had to take care of the problem, so he couldn't come."

"That's weird. Power shortage in Djose? It never happens before. Must be the fiends again.' says Wakka. " So, how's the Gullwings now?"

"Great! We got ourselves two new members. Well, two non-Al Bhed replacements for Yunie & Paine. There. There's the two of them. Whester & Cagalli." Rikku seems excited to tell them.

"Where? Oh, I think I got what you mean." Yuna's confused at first.

At another corner of the village,there's another group of people having fun with the Aurochs. There is a girl & a man who looks unfamiliar to them. They are Whester & Cagalli.

Whester ; He used to train as a warrior monk in Bevelle years ago, but then he left Bevelle to support the Youth League instead. He's clad in heavy black jacket, long hair & wore a bandana.( Wait a minute. Doesn't he looked more like Vincent Valentine instead?) Seeing him makes Tidus remember the moments he was with Auron years ago.Yuna feels the same too. It's been long since Auron went to the Farplane, forever, after a decade being killed by Yunalesca. The other one is Cagalli, a dual mage. She excels in both white and black magic, which makes a perfect mage.Short & white hair,looks a little like Yuna's. She dons a thick blouse & a skirt with high heel boots. ( When I mean Cagalli, it's not Cagalli Yula Athha!)

"Well you know, Whester's a little weird. He talks a lot of crazy stuffs but gets serious when it comes to fights." say Rikku.

" What about Cagalli? She looks friendly to me ." reply Yuna. Rikku nods her head.

"Why don't just call them here together? We can share our experiences & adventures together." says Lulu. Rikku got up & runs to Whester & Cagalli in reply.

At midnight, somethig weird happens. Everyone have gone to sleep. Nothing really happen among them, except for Tidus & Yuna.

Tidus dreams.He dreams the dream that Yuna had dreamed as a sphere hunter two years ago.The dream was about Tidus & Yuna running somewhere in a tunnel in Bevelle. They reached to an end where Vegnagun was located. The Yevon guards came after them & shot them to their death. Yuna on the other hand,dreams a weirder one. She was floating in the air & could see Bevelle from there. Moments later, an explosion occured, destroying part of Bevelle.Suddenly, Vegnagun rose up from the fire.Someone was controlling it, but Yuna couldn't see him. She tried to yell out at him to stop, but suddenly everything went black.

Tidus wakes up in the morning all of a sudden. He almost yell out when Buddy comes in to check on him.

"Tidus, are you alright?"

"Huh?...yeah. It must've been a dream." Tidus starts to sweat. Then he turns to check on Yuna. She doesn't seem to look good either. Suddenly she rise up, yelling 'No'. Then she open her eyes & look in disbelief. Tidus & Buddy jump back in shock.

"Huh... what..."

" What what?" Tidus asks.

"It, it must've been a dream."

"You had a dream too? Such a coincidence." says Tidus.

"You too? It's impossible. It can't be." Yuna just can't believe it.

No one speak after that.But after breakfast, Tidus & Yuna decide to tell the rest of them. So they call everyone together. Of course, not everyone's there.

"I see that Kimahri & Nooj are not around." says Yuna.

"Kimahri left this morning. Said he still had to keep an eye on the Ronsos." Rikku answers Yuna.

" Nooj had gone back to the Youth League. I thought of leaving later in the day." Paine stands up for Nooj.

" It's okay. But I think Whester & Cagalli should come & listen too." says Tidus.

Upon hearing that, Rikku stands up & walks to Whester & Cagalli. The three of them walk to the group shortly.

"You sure it's okay for us to listen as well?" Cagalli asks.

"How to say again? Of course we help summonner if she has any problems." Whester starts fussing again.

"The Gullwings are our friends too."says Wakka.

Lulu nods her head in support. Tidus begins to tell his dream to everyone.They didn't say anything throughout the time. But upon finishing, Yuna, Rikku & Paine stands up at the same time.

" I had that dream two years ago." Yuna explains. "It was related with with Shuyin and Lenne, & also Vegnagun.But Shuyin & Lenne are gone."

"Then what was your dream?"Tidus asks.

"It's far worst than that." Yuna starts telling her dream to everyone in detail.

"What! Vegnagun? Destroying Bevelle? But Vegnagun's gone right? Rikku gasps.

"Something's totally not right here." says Paine." I wonder if it's still..."

But the conversation's short-lived. There is chaos in the village all of a sudden. People running here and there. It seems that the trouble's coming from the temple.

"What the ass is going on here?"Tidus yells.

"Fiends in the temple! Help!" One of them exclaims as he continues running.

"What,again?" Rikku exclaims. Wakka scratches his head.

"I don't give a damn it's Shuyin again." says Yuna.

"Hey, don't say like that." exclaims Rikku.

"What?" Yuna's confused . Rikku turns away.

"We'll have to check it out." says Tidus as he runs to the temple.

"Lu, take good care of our kid." says Wakka. Lulu nods.

"Let's go guys !" yell Cagalli & Whester together.

The whole gang except Lulu rush into the temple.They make their way into the Cloister of Trials. There are lots of fiends in there, especially machinas that went haywire.Cagalli uses a wand for her magic. Whester wields a Claymore blade. They bash their way through & enter the Chamber Of Fayth.The hole is still there, no sign of fiends. Suddenly, there's a crash. They jump back in surprise. An RSX 004 defender stands in front of them.

"That's the main fiend?Where the hell did it came from?" Whester becomes mad.

"Let me handle it first." says Paine.

"What you gonna do?" asks Rikku.

"The dressphere, remember?" Paine holds out the Full Throttle dressphere for the transformation.

But the fight's not easy as expected. the machina had a chainsaw attached on its arms, doubling the damge inflicted on Paine. when it uses the Blast Punch attack.Paine can't take it anymore.

"We'll help you." Wakka and the rest of them rush forward, except Whester.He closes his eyes and holds his blade in a weird position. The rest withdraw their weapons and start fighting. But they can't hold long either. This defender's tougher than the previous ones.Finally Whester rushs forward. His blade's glowing. He swings it at the defender at the speed of light. It hit the centre torso. The defender lets out sparks and falls to the gound, its body parts being disconnected.

"That was... close.You... you should've help ealier." says Wakka panting.

They didn't say a single word after that. They look into the fayth hole, then walk out of the chamber & out of the temple. The villagers greet them with joy, for the fiends have been terminated. Peace is restored in Besaid.

'CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE'


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER 2 - THE TORMENTED

"What on earth was that machina doing in the temple?" Cagalli asks on the very next day.

"I doubt Shuyin's back for revenge." says Yuna.

"Maybe there's something to do with Vegnagun again." says Paine.

"Then let's go to Bevelle!" Rikku seems excited.

"Use the airship to get there , now!" Brother exclaims.

" I'll come too. Maybe you guys need all the help." says Wakka.

The Celcius airship cruises in the air to Bevelle.The whole team's in there.

"There's Bevelle. Hope they don't mistreat us again. We're more on the Youth League side." says Rikku.

"Hey wait look! It doesn't seem good down there." Yells Cagalli.

There's smoke coming from the highroad.They quickly disembark the airship and rush to the temple. Bodies and machina scattered everywhere.

"What happen here?" Whester exclaims.

" I don't know, but I don't think we're welcome here either." says Tidus.

A group of machinas charge towards them. They have gone haywire. They draw their weapons for the fight and charge for them. They brake their way through and enter the temple.In the hallway they can see Baralai lying on the ground.

"Baralai, are you okay?" Whester asks as Yuna lifts him.

"The machinas... haywire... uuhh."

"What happen here?" Paine asks.

" The chamber...in the chamber..."

"...the Chamber of Fayth! Let's go !" Tidus exclaims. They continue down the lane.

There are more machinas down there. Rikku dismantles them quickly. They reach the chamber, but everything's dark. Cagalli lits a fire using her wand. Another defender's wating near the hole of the Fayth.

They rush to the defender. Tidus performs Blitz Ace. Rikku and Paine attacks together. Whester joins in , using his Bushido skills to weaken it.

"Move back!" Cagalli exclaims. Her body and wand shines brightly. Dozens of ice cubes lands on the defender, crushing it to the ground. In the end the defender damages.

"Cagalli!" Tidus rushes to her.

"It's ok. I'm just tired." she replies.

"There must be something behind all this ." Wakka rubs his head.

They return to Baralai. At that moment Rikku stumbles upon something.

"Hey, it's a sphere."

"Let's have a look." says Yuna.

The machinas went haywire attacking Bevelle. Many guards fall. Baralai and his division kept on fighting.

"We can't hold much long."

Dismantle as many as you can first. I'll be in a moment.

"waahh!"

The guards lied dead. A man stood in front of them. Long white hair, clad in thick heavy black jacket. His sword was made of black steel, with electricity around it. He looked up, smiling. His eyes seemed to be burning, full of hatred.

"You...it cannot be . You're still alive?"

The man rushed to Baralai and slashed him. The recording went blank, sounds of sword clashings could be heard at the same time.

"Who's that guy in the sphere?" Yuna asks.

"Kaim, a former warrior from Bevelle ten years ago. He was a great warrior, but he wanted to take over the role of Maester. The Maesters sensed evil in him, so they banished him. No one knows what happen to him after that. From what happened just now, I think he had master the dark arts of a warrior." Baralai explains.

"What about the machinas?" asks Wakka.

" I presume that he learned to handle machinas from the Al Bhed secretly. That's the only way to make them go haywire."

Baralai continues." He's stronger than before. You must stop him before he strikes again."

"Leave him to us."says Yuna. The rests nod .

"So what now?"asks Whester.

"Let's go asks Kimahri. He might know something by now."says Yuna.

"Any clues, Kimahri?"

"Kimahri found nothing weird here."

"Elder! A sphere." Garik rushes to them.

"A sphere ? Better have a look now. " says Yuna.

It was a recording of Mt. Gagazet four years ago. Seymour and Kaim were facing each other. Kaim's black sword stood in between them.Kaim jumped into the air and kicked his sword towards Seymour.It flew past him towards the sphere. The recording went blank.

"Looks like Seymour have met Kaim earlier." says Tidus.

"But what's Kaim doing there? Didn't the Ronso knew anything about it?" asks Rikku. Kimahri shook his head.

"One thing is , we didn't know the outcome of that battle." Paine gives her comments.

"Hey guys. I think you check this out. Better return now." Buddy contacts them.

The airship arrives above them. They board it. The airship leaves Mt Gagazet.

"What's up?" Yuna begins.

"I picked up the signal of a sphere.Looks like it's coming from Kilika."

"Kilika again? Weird." says Rikku.

"We better go check it out. We might get something from that sphere. Besides, we don't know whether the temple is safe from Kaim." says Tidus.

"You're right. Then let's go to Kilika." Yuna lifts her hand in the air.

"Full speed ahead! Next stop Kilika!" Brother exclaims.

The Celcius airship flies to Kilika. What awaits them there?


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER 3-TRUTHS NOT TO BE FRAMED

The airship lands in Kilika. The gang rush into the forest to the temple. Mad machinas are blocking them on the way, attacking randomly at anyone.

"Again? How many machinas does this Kaim have?" Rikku groans.

"Dismantle the main ones only. We must hurry to the temple." orders Yuna.

"Then let me handle them!" Cagalli rushes forward.

They wonder why.Cagalli holds her wand high up. She's using her Holy attack. A dozen of holy light soars down the sky, hitting the machinas and destroying them into pieces. Cagalli kneels down, panting.They rush to her.

" I'm ok..'" She insists.

"Then let's go!" Whester exclaims.

"I have a bad feeling about this." says Rikku.

They enter the temple & into the Chamber of Fayth. A Defender X is waiting there. They withdraw their weapon. Tidus and Whester gathers energy. Paine rushes forward and stabs the defender. It pushes her aside and she hit the wall.

"Paine! Everyone, now!" exclaimes Yuna.

Everyone rush forward, surrounding the defender. It targets Wakka, but he manages to dodge the attack. Yuna blasts it repeatedly. Tidus leapes into the air & uses Energy Rain. Whester throws his sword like a boomerang at it. It hit the main part of the defender, weakening it. More attacks arrive from various directions. In the end, the defender crushes to the ground destroyed.

"Phew, that was close." says Rikku as she kneels to the groung ,tired.

"What is Kaim trying to do with the temples? Did he knew something about Shuyin?" Yuna questions.

"Let's go ask the Youth League. " suggests Cagalli.

"Nooj! Are you alrite?" Paine exclaims. Nooj was sitting on the ground bleeding at his arm. Someone's treating him . There're others wounded as well.

"What the hell are you doing here today?"

"I thought of checking out our branches, so I decided to stop by here. Didn't expect the machinas to go mad, and Kaim attacks at the same time. " Nooj explains.

"You knew Kaim?" Yuna becomes surprise.

"Not really, but i've heard about him.And I manage to record the battle at the temple just now."

Nooj holds out a sphere. Yuna takes it and they view it together.

Nooj was hurrying to the temple with his men.At the temple, they started fighting the machinas. Suddenly a man swooped from the air, slammed Nooj to the wall and pointed his blade at him. It was Kaim.

"Nooj eh? " Kaim talked.

"You're Kaim? It can't be . " Nooj exclaims. " It was you right?"

"Tell me, where's that Vegnagun?"

"What... why Vegnagun?"

"Just tell me where!"

"Heart of the Farplane. But its totally damaged. Its useless for you."

"Great! There's nothing impossible for me to fix, even Vegnagun .With it , I'll finally get my revenge on Bevelle, & then Spira will be mine! Not even those at the Omega Ruins stand a chance! " Kaim looked into the sphere. It went blank after that.

"But how can he use Vegnagun ? Isn't it totally damaged?" Rikku puzzles.

"Provided he really knows how to repair it, then it's big trouble." says Wakka.

"One more thing." Nooj continues." Kaim knows you'll be after him, so he;ll be using the hard way to reach the Farplane.He might try to cause more havoc around Spira."

"So what next?" asks Whester.

"We better check on Djose Temple. There's been problem there as well. Maybe Kaim's over there. " suggests Yuna.

"Then let's go." says Tidus.

They reach the Djose Temple. Gippal's sitting at one corner.

"Hello guys."

"How's everything here?" asks Yuna.

"Terrible. The machinas went haywire, but we manage to stop them. To add matters worst, a defender appeared in the chamber , attacking us . Fortunately we manage to stop it too, at the cost of most of our comrades."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"At least one case is solved here." says Rikku.

"There might be more machina havoc elsewhere. I think." says Cagalli.

"Then let's ask Uncle Cid. I heard he return to Bikanel for gold digging, to think there's gold on the island." suggests Yuna.

"There's the posibility. But why pop's wanna dig gold there?" Rikku thinks.

"We'll find out soon enough." says Paine.

Bikanel Island. Yuna, Rikku and Paine walks back to the rest of them at the airship.

"Nope, nothing happen here." says Rikku.

"The Al Bhed claimed they have discovered gold in the western region. Uncle Cid's there too." says Yuna.

"Hmmm... weird though." Wakka scratches his head.

"What about the Thunder Plains & Mihen Highroad. There's machinas there as well." Tidus suggests.

"It's not a waste to go have a look." says Buddy.

But it proves nothing after all. There's nothing special at the Thunder Plains. Not even Mihen Highroad. The machinas are still okay in this area.

"What a waste... of time." Whester rubs his back.

"Other place... other place... yes! Kaim mentioned the Omega Ruins. But Kaim's over there?" Cagalli voices out.

"Nevermind, let's go look! No more questions! Brother exclaims.

"We should take a rest first before continuing." says Yuna.

No one dares to say anything after that. They return to the airship for a break.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV - A LETTER OF CHAOS

The airship lands near the Omega Ruins.Omega was long time gone, but the fiends still lived here. No one dares to come to this place.

They enter the ruins and into the heart of it. Suddenly two Great Malboro appear in front of them.Yuna, Rikku and Paine rushes forward and attacks. It's not that hard actually, since they have been immune to its Bad Breath attack. They beat down the Great Malboros after some time.

"Another big danger." Rikku groans."

"I don't give a damn about this Kaim." says Yuna.

"Hey, don't say like that." Rikku gestures again.

"It's enough already." Yuna's turn to groan.

"Relax... be strong." says Tidus.

"If you can't stand it anymore , we should hurry up. "says Whester.

So they all hurry up. But there's nothing weird or special about this place after all.

"Maybe Kaim's trying to delay us." Says Whester.

"The Heart of the Farplane. Vegnagun's still there? That means we have to go there again? Asks Rikku.

"Maybe we should go ask the Guardos first. We might get a clue about the Farplane." suggests Yuna. The rest nods in agree.

After taking a day break off, they arrive in Guadossalam. But the Guardos know nothing about Kaim's scheme. The Farplane looks either okay.

"What next? Update quick! " says Rikku.

" One place left, the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth." says Tidus.

"Does make sense." Wakka scratches his head.

" Hey guys, I got the latest updates. Return at once." Buddy calls from the airship.

" I've got news that Nooj, Gippal and Baralai have gone missing again, at the same time."

"Here we go again." Paine moans. Whester and Cagalli looks in surprise.

"They must have gone to the Farplane."says Rikku.

" Then we'll go too, using the cavern's Fayth hole." suggests Yuna.

Brother jumps back to the controls. " Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, here we go! Full speed ahead!"

The airship arrives in the Calm Lands.They hurry on to the gorge bottom to the cavern. There's no machinas here, what a relief. Just a little fiends. But in the Chamber of the Fayth, an RSX 0709 is waiting. A laser beam launcher equipped with it.

" No time to waste, now!" exclaims Tidus.

"Yuna, Rikku!" Paine calls out. they use the special dressphere again.

Everyone surounds the RSX0709. Yuna slaps it with her flower petals, but it retaliates by lanching the laser beam at her. yuna retreats.

"Rikku!" Paine gives the signal.

The two of them rushes for it. Paine pierces it with Sword Dance. Rikku fires it with her missiles.The machina crashes to the ground, launches an air drone to counter them.

"Everyone, attack at the same time!" orders Tidus.

They attack together. Tidus uses Blitz Ace(?). Wakka uses Aurochs Wheels. Whester uses Tornado, just like Auron. Cagalli uses Holy Attack. The macina blasts another laser beam. They dode it, except for Cagalli. Her attack hits it., damaging the air drone. Yuna got up again. She uses Great Whirl on it. Rikku rams it. Paine slices the beam launcher . In the end, the machina crushes to the ground.

"Everyone ok?"asks Tidus.

"I know you're all tired. We rest here for a while, then we go after Kaim." says Yuna.

"Good idea,now who's evadable?" Whester jokes.

They rest for a while . Then they got up and jump together into the hole. While happens next is a mystery.

The road to the Farplane is a long journey down to the center of the earth.They hurry on, so far so good. But at the exit to the abyss, another Defender X is wating there.

"Not again... don't they ever give up?" Rikku groans.

"We'll just have to get past it again."Says Tidus.

Everyone agree on one term, that this shall be the last of the machina. they withdraw their weapons and rush forward. The defender charges forward to counter them, and another battle occurs.


	5. Chapter V:Conclusion

CHAPTER V

THE FINAL

"Vegnagun's suppose to be up ahead , as far as I can remember." says Yuna. They have reached the Heart of the Farplane.

"You're sure it's still there?" Whester looks nervous.

"I'm sure, after all that battle with Shuyin."

"Relax Yuna, don't get nervous. We've been all this before, and we can surely do it again." Tidus comforts Yuna.

"Whoa whoa whoa... We don't even know how tough this Kaim is . How can you be so calm?" Wakka rubs his head.

"If you want the Calm to lasts, you have to go for it !" Tidus speeds up.

They follow him. A few fiends appear along the way, but they just ignore them and continue the journey. They reach the last road.

"The time is near." Cagalli holds her wand tightly.

Just then, the ground trembles.Something smashes the ground in front of them. It's the Omega Weapon.But this one looks darker than usual.

"Not Omega again." Tidus exclaims.

"Run! There's no time for him!" Paine exclaims. They hurry on .

"Hey, you came at last!"

They are surprise to hear someone calling out at them. Nooj, Gippal and Baralai are sitting at one corner.

"Well, what happen?" asks Rikku.

"You see, we fought Kaim again just now, but we're no match against him. He really managed to repair Vegnagun, Very soon it will be online again, and Spira will be doomed. Too bad, we retreated here." Gippal explains.

"You must stop him." Says Nooj as he gets up.

"But Omega's coming after us!" Whester points back .

" Leave him to us, now go!" Says Baralai.

"Oh...Okay, if you say so. Let's go." says Yuna . They hurry on.

"Good luck." says Paine as she leaves them.

"You sure about this?" Nooj asks Baralai.

" Relax, he's much much easier than Sin, okay. " replies Baralai.

"Then let's do it !" They charge towards the Omega Weapon.

At the other end, Tidus and the gang hury on to the plateau where Vegnagun's located.

"There he is ." Rikku points up.

Vegnagun's already online again. On top his head is Kaim, busy manipulating the controls.

"Ha ha ha ! Spira is mine !"

"Not without us. Let's finish it!" orders Tidus.

They withdraw their weapons and attck every part of it, from its tail to its torso and at last the head itself.Vegnagun becomes disable in an instant.

"Let see what you've got!" Kaim exclaims as he releases Vegnagun's final weapon of destruction.

"I know its weakness already, there and now!" yells Yuna. They attack immediately at its front head near its tusks (?).

The laser beam launcher appears again, time is running out. Cagalli uses her full power again . Her Holy attack hits it, disabling it. The head explodes and goes offline again.

"Uhh...it can't be ! Not like Shuyin! You're gonna pay for it! And when you reach Hell, you're gonna kiss my ass for taking you there!" Kaim exclaims.

"He's gone mad now ." says Paine.

Kaim jumps out of Vegnagun, leaps into the air and a bright light shines around him. They retreat back. Something crashes in front of them. It's a Machina Maw, the one just like Rikku's. But that's Kaim's very own Machina Maw.

"What the hell...copycat!" Rikku goes mad.

"Whatever, finish it!" Yuna yells.

" You better rest again first, Cagalli." says Whester. Cagalli nods.

The rest of them rush to Kaim, the final shodown.

" Let's see who's better." Rikku holds her special dressphere, transforming her for her Machina Maw. Both Macina Maws blast back at each other, damaging each other at the same moment. But Kaim seems to have the advantage. Rikku retreats, looking exhausted.

"We better help her." says Wakka.

Yuna and Paine rushes ahead and use their special dresspheres. Kaim targets Yuna. Paine pierces it with Sword Dance. Yuna closes her petals to guard. Kaim counters Paine, she quickly leaps into the air. Whester runs towards Kaim's back, striking the back legs with his sword. It jerks and Kaim loses balance. Seeing the advantage, Rikku uses Vajra at him. Kaim tries to counter it . Kaim's machina explodes and he leapes out of it. Rikku on the other hand got thrown off her own one during the explosion.

"Uhh... time to take you down... last thing I'll do to destroy Bevelle and rule Spira. Double the payback!" Kaim gets up and withdraws his dark sword.

"Everyone, get ready!" yells Tidus.

"Emm... so who's story is this?" Wakka whispers, but nobody hears him.

Except Rikku and Cagalli, the rest surrounds Kaim.Tidus attacks first , but Kaim dodges it easily. A backlash attack. The ground explodes and Tidus got thrown back.

Whester throws his sword towards Kaim. Kaim dodges it and retreats.

"Time to die ." Kaim holds his sword into the air for ' The Death Judgment'. Lightning strikes everywhere on the ground. Whester got hit by it and he falls to the ground.

"Take that you asshole!" Wakka slams his ball at Kaim . Kaim dodges it and slashes it. The ball bursts.

"Oh man...great." Wakka slaps his head.

Kaim rushes forward and stikes Wakka , using Shuyin's 'Terror of Zanarkand'. Wakka falls to the ground. From far Rikku gets up again.She throws her dagger at him. Kaim didn't notice it, it hit his hand and he drops his sword.Paine takesthe advantage, stabbing his shoulder from behind. Yuna shoots himat the arm. Kaim groans in pain. Cagalli swings her wand at him. It miss, but Kaim withdraws himself aback.

"This... can't be happening." Kaim tries to pick up his sword, butYuna Hurries in front of him and points her gun at him.

"End of the road Kaim. The Eternal Calm shall last on ."

Kaim bites his lips,moves further aback until the edge of the plateau. He trips.

"Aaahhhh!" Kaim falls down to the very deep end of the Farplane, and then it is heard no more. He meets his end there.

"I guess that settles everything. " says Wakka.

"You sure it's the end ? Vegnagun's still there." says Tidus.

"We just have to destroy the control panel this time."replies Rikku.

" I'll do it." Whester rushes back to Vegnagun.

"Hope no one will ever reach Vegnagun again." says Tidus.

" By the way, how's your battle?" Yuna turns to Nooj.

"No problem, piece a cake." says Gippal.

"The Youth League & New Yevon will ensure that the peace is fully restored again." says Nooj.

"Anything to do right now?" asks Rikku.

" Hey, we still got more spheres to find right?" Whester exclaims.

"Oh, yeah. Buddy, mission complete." says Rikku.

"Complete, on our way." replies Buddy. Brother can be heard yelling in the background.

Besaid Island, few days later. Peace is restored once again. The Aurochs are waiting at the port.

"You really coming this time?" Tidus asks Wakka.

"No problem. Right Lu?" says Wakka. Lulu nods.

"Couldn't believe Blitzball season's back. I wish I can join in again." saya Yuna.

"You'll have a chance again soon." Tidus tries to cheer her up.

"Hey, it's the Gullwings!" Keepa points in the air.

"Come on guys, we'll take you there!" Rikku pops her head at the door.

"What's the hunt this time?" asks Wakka.

"Hmm hmm... we're joinig the league this season." says Rikku. They look at her in confusion.

" The Gullwings are taking part in Blitzball League ." says Paine. She's one of them too.

" The league's been expanded to eight altogether this season. Gippal's sending his own team too, the Djose Kickers." Buddy explains.

"Blitzball, Blitzball, here we come!" Brother exclaims.

"Whoa, this season's gonna be great." says Tidus.

"We must win the league this season." Wakka rubs his ball.He's planning to be Tidus's substitute this season.

"This is what Luca deserves." says Lulu.

"It will be our debuts as well." says Whester and Cagalli together.

"What about me?" asks Yuna.

"You're still a Gullwing,remember?" reminds Rikku.

"Oh yeah great. We're gonna pit against each other in the league then ." replies Yuna.

"Yeah, right. Let's see who wins the cup. " Tidus lifts his hand.The Aurochs cheer out.

Wakka smacks him on the back.They laugh out. Rikku shows off her skills. Whester and Cagalli joins in too. All are in a happy nood again , as the airship continues its way towards Luca. The Calm lasts on in Spira.


	6. Chapter Special

CHAPTER SPECIAL- EPILOGUE

THE END (THIS WAS OUR STORY)

I know that you've been hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

Our last chapter ends with th Gullwings and the Aurochs heading to Luca for the new blitzball season.So here's where we left off; Spira blitzball league results:

P W D L Pts

Besaid Aurochs 28 18 10 0 64

Djose Kickers 28 16 10 2 58

Luca Goers 28 16 8 4 56

Al Bhed Psyches 28 12 12 4 48

Gullwings 28 10 12 6 42

Guardo Glories 28 10 9 9 39

Ronso Fangs 28 8 7 13 31

KIlika Beasts 28 1 7 20 10

The Aurochs were unbeaten for the first time in history, while newcomers Djose Kickers also created a surprise by finishing runners-up. Kilika Beasts only won once this whole season. Tidus emerged as top scorer of the league. Hey, what about Wakka? Oh yeah, he came on as a substitute for Tidus five times.

Spira Cup Results:

First round Luca Goers 3-1 Guardo Glories

Kilika Beasts 0-4 Gullwings

Al Bhed Psyches 1-2 Besaid Aurochs

Djose Kickers 3-0 Ronso Fangs

Semi finals Gullwings 1-0 Luca Goers

(after overtime)

Djose Kickers 0-2 Besaid Aurochs

Final Besaid Aurochs 2-1 Gullwings

The Aurochs won the cup double this season.The Gullwings and Kickers surprisingly managed to reach that far too. Well, this is probably the Aurochs' best season in blitzball history.

Save your tears 'cause I'll come back

I could hear that you whispered as you walk through the door

But still I swore

to hide the pain

When I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?

But now I'm not afraid

to say what's in my heart

Five months later...

The Aurochs are holding another party celebration prior to their blitzball victory.Actually, this is already the seventh party so far, Wakka's just won't stop it.

"Won't you ever stop all this?" asks Tidus.

"Stop just like that? Come on. We don't have such party everytime.Two cups in one hand.Luckily I got your place as well." replies Wakka.

"Yeah , great." says Lulu not far away.She turns her head to Yuna.Yuna shakes her head.Near the party tent Jassu's busy polishing the two cups(Whoa...).

"Hey,up there. Here they come." Wakka points up.

The Gullwings arrive in front of them.Rikku jumps out first, follow by the rest of them, including Nooj, Gippal and Baralai. A new girl appears with them too.

"Hey guys!" exclaims Rikku.

"What's up?" asks Tidus.

"Just dropping by for the party."

"How's your sphere hunting?" asks Yuna.

"Got a bigger catch from a sphere."

"Huh?"

"Well, Rikku and I... are getting married." Gippal hugs Rikku.

"So do I. Me and Cagalli." says Baralai. Cagalli nods her head.

"Whoa...congratuations." says everyone.

"So when's the wedding?" asks Yuna.

"Four days later, at the Moonflow. You're all invited." says Gippal and Baralai.

"Will be there." Tidus lifts his hand up.

"By the way, who's your new friend?" asks Wakka.

"Everyone, meet my mate Calintz." says Whester.

"I'm Calintz. Nice to meet you all." Calintz bows at them.

"Actually Calintz's a he." Whester whispers at them. Their mouths drop upon hearing that.

"Well, he really looks like a she, right? He loves dressing up as a girl, always confusing everyone ." says Whester.

"Hey... then Whester's a gay?" Tidus rubs his neck.

"The Youth League has approved the two of them , no problem." says Nooj.

"Guess love is really blind." says Paine.

"Okay, forget about that.Let's continue the party." says Wakka.

"Since you're all here, why don't stay for the night?" asks Yuna.

"Great, we love to!" exclaims Rikku, Brother and Whester together.

"Let's party!" Cagalii and Calintz exclaims.

'Cause a thousand words

call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you

suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

will cradle you

making all of your weary days seem far away

they'll hold you forever

Moonflow North Bank,the wedding day;

The wedding celebration is on.Many guests have arrive for the big ocassion, including the Hypellos and Guardos.

When the two pairs exchange rings, Brother and Cid seems to be crying, must've been too happy.Gippal and Baralai quickly kiss their bride. The crowd let out a howl and then an applause. Rikku and Cagalli throws their flower high in the air. Who's gonna catch them...

Oh a thousand words

have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you here and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

A thousand words

Two weeks later...

The airship seems to be heading to...Zanarkand. What now?

"We are almost there . So where Yuna want to stop?" asks Brother.

"The starting point would be okay. Besides, jut the two of us." replies Yuna.

"I don't believe it.You're here just for a visit?" asks Rikku.

"It's not an ordinary visit. We'll explain later ." says Tidus.

"Whester and I are coming too."I've never been to Zanarkand."says Calintz. "But don't worry, I won't bother you."

"That's it.You guys take care." says Rikku.

"You've grown up Rikku, so take care, be a good and nice wife." says Tidus. Rikku bows in return. Paine and Cagalli looks on.

Almost the whole of Macalania Woods are gone,died out. Now it' a wide and desolated land,only most of the crystals remain there. But nothing has changed in Zanarkand, city of the dead.

Whester and Calintz goes to a corner of the ruins and vanishes out of sight.Tidus and Yuna goes to a secret location of rhe ruins. Somewhere on a small hill, there are three tombstones. One was for Jecht, another for Auron and the last one for... hmmm... Shuyin and Lenne.

They stand in front of the stone.Yuna produces a basket of flowers with her white magic.They place the flowers down at each stone, then kneel down and pray. Then they got up and turn to evening sun.

"I wonder how is Shuyin and Lenne now?" asks Tidus

"Must be fine at the Farplane now." replies Yuna.

"And to think about them, hope their love will last forever, but I can't imagine how if we met in Zanarkand a thousand years ago."

"I know how you feel, but you don't have to think of it anymore.Everything's over, now it's just you and me." says Yuna. Tidus hugs her with one hand.

They look at the setting sun, as if Jecht and Braska's smiling from there.

"This,was our story." says Yuna.

Tidus didn't hear that. His eyes closed, thinking of something.

"So when are we starting our family?" Tidus asks all of a sudden.

"Huh? What... Oh come on. Don't ask that now.Can't we keep that until we reach back home? " Yuna replies.

"Okay, okay, we'll talk about that later." says Tidus.

They continue to look at the sunset. After some while they sit on the ground. Still observing the sun, Yuna leans her head on Tidus's shoulder. Tidus rubs her hair. They remain sitted there.

"So this ends it. This was our story. The story of the two of us, in our very own tale."


End file.
